narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aftermath of a Lost Soul
Comato sat patiently among a majority of the Leaf Villages Jonin as the results of the recent attack on the village were read aloud. The speaker was a chunin, who's nerves were so obvious that Comato didn't even need his Sharingan to tell he had more than a little stage fright. "The casualties of the attack remain approximately zero." the chunin read on nervously. "Only one building was lost in the attack with damage... minor damage inflicted to other buildings by the explosions. All the victims, with the acceptation of Hi... Lady Hinata, recovered shorty before the attacker escaped. They show... only showed signs of fatigue and nothing more." The poor chunin gulped hard. "Any questions?" Comato walked onto the stage, dismissing the chunin. Clearing his throat Comato paused for a couple of seconds to wait for everyone to get silent. When the room became silent Comato spoke with a loud, clear voice. "As you all know the village was unexpectedly attacked. The reasons are still unknown. There is not much that is known about this person other than that he has the ability to become intangible and take possession of a person's soul. Me and my team, Team Zero: Hanani Hyūga and Kaio Uchiha will replace Randy. We have prepared to hunt for this enemy, reclaim Lady Hinata's soul and put him down." Comato paused to take a deep breath. "The reason why I'm up here talking to you all is because we are going to need assistance. The enemy could have gotten far. We are going to set up different squadrons to search every corner of the Land of Fire. Naruto Sensei is on his back for his meeting. Randy is NOT to leave the village unless Naruto Sensei gives the okay. Are there any questions? If not, be prepared to be assigned to squadrons." Comato paused to receive questions. Before anyone has a chance to ask Comato any question, a chunin appeared on the stage and leaned in to whisper to Comato. "Sir, a young woman is a the Northern gate requesting the Hokage. We told her he is away but she demands to enter the village and see the person in charge." Comato turned and faced the chunin. "I'm not in charge. You should report her to the Hokage's advisor, Shikamaru Nara. He should provide assistance to what she needs." Comato leaned in closer. "I'm the last person Naruto Sensei would leave in charge." Another messenger was sent to inform Shikamaru." the chunin informed. "But he young woman specifically said she wanted to know about the Phantom State user that attacked. We are informing all of the Leaf's higher ups." Comaro paused for a minute. Placing his hand on his head, he sighed. "Well if Shikamaru will allow it, she can be brought to me. I will try to answer her questions." Comato sent the chunin to retrieve the girl. The ninja that had been attending the briefing began dispursing, heading off their respected assignments. Comato waited on the stage for the chunin to return. Within a few minutes the chunin returned, a young woman, no older than 17, following close behind. The woman was dressed in strange combat gear that appeared to be similar to ANBU combat attire but with several key differences. Over a navy blue undershirt, the woman wore a combat vest, two black strips of fabric holding it close to her slender body. Long fingerless glove stretched almost all the way to her shoulders, but left just enough of her shoulders bare to reveal a tattoo. The tattoo was a small flame, encased by the outline of a diamond. The color of the diamond was similar to the woman's deep blue eyes, while the flame resembled her crimson hair. Black lines of face paint were present on the woman, one line starching across her face and over her nose with two more lines stemming from her eyes and curving outwards towards the edges of her face. Across the woman's lower back was a sheath, containing what appeared to be a kukri style blade. "Who are you?" the woman asked sternly. Comato paused looking at the young woman. "Well I should be asking you that. Considering that you are the person who came to the village demanding to see the Hokage. But anyway, I'm Comato Uchiha. Special Operations Jonin. I've put this entire operation together. And you are?" "I need to know about the Phantom Style user that attacked the village." the woman demanded, ignoring Comato's question. "Were you the one that fought him?" Comato gave her a blank facial expression. "She's rude. Really rude" he thought. "No..the Hokage's son was the person who fought him. But he is currently incapacitated." Comato lied. "So, you know about the Phantom State?" "Yes." the woman said. "In fact my... father fought and kill the original user of the technique." Comato stared at the woman. "Can you tell me everything I need to know about this technique. Like its weaknesses and things of that nature." "I've been told to relay that information with the Hokage. Is he expected to arrive soon?" Comato sighed. "Yeah. But we can't afford to lose any more time. With every moment we discussing the Hokage's location, that man will get away with Lady Hinata's soul. Kaio and Hanani, let's head out. You can wait for the Hokage." Comato told the woman as he prepared to set off with his team. "If your going after the Phantom State user than. I'm coming with you. You can try to follow, but that would be wasting time wouldn't it?" "Alright, if you're going to follow stay close.." Comato and his teammates left the Leaf Village sending Shinobi to the corners of the Land of Fire to search for Seitoshi. "So...how does this Phantom State work?" Comato asked the girl. "By fusing one's body with their chakra and life energy." the young woman explained, not even turning to face Comato. "The user's physical body takes on the qualities of those intangible substances. Phantom state also grants the ability to manipulate the life force of other human's, taking their soul being just one example. In addition they can solidify their chakra in the same way they take this quality away form their tangible form. The original Phantom State user, Dokutādesu, was also able to use his chakra to create a tangible barrier, similar in power to a Susanoo. What is most troublesome about Phantom State, is that it's true potential likely hasn't yet been realized." "It could mean that Lady Hinata's soul is gone forever." Comato started to grow frustrated. "Damn..." Hanani watched as Comato grew angry. "Are there any weaknesses or ways to reclaim the stolen souls?" Hanani asked. "Reclaiming a stolen soul isn't as hard as it would seam." The woman explained. "If the capturer is killed the seal on the soul is released. Typically if a Phantom Style user steals a soul, they mutilate the corpse, killing their enemy. The user can of course destroy the soul, but at the cost of a portion of their own life energy. It is unlikely Lady Hinata's soul is in any immediate danger." As the woman passes through a patch of sunlight gleaming through the trees, Comato catches a glimpse of her forearm guards, each bearing the Leaf Villages symbol. Comato gazed at her forearm guards, wondering where she was from. "At the rate we'll never find him." Comato started to grow more frustrated as each second passed by. "Don't worry about it. I can put him by myself. I don't even have to be near him to do it. So, there's no need to continue to gather information on him nor his phantom state. Right now, we just need to find him." Kaio stated looking straight as he talked. The woman shifted her sapphire eyes towards Comato, catching him looking at her forearm guards. "Yes." she started. "I'm a former Leaf Ninja. I left the village a few years ago." Everyone was quiet after hearing her statement. "You are from the Hidden Leaves? I've never seen you before." Hanani spoke softly. "Me either. I've been living there for years and this is the first time we've met." "I was one of the last of a secret group of ninja." the woman explained. "Very few knew about us. Each of us were the result of a mad man's experiments. I fear this Phantom State user may be the same thing." "Experiment? Did Naruto Sensei know of this?" Comato asked. "That guy...I wonder how far he could be." "He knew of me and helped keep me a secret. As the Third, Forth and Fifth Hokage's kept those before me a secret." The woman began pulling ahead of Comato, finally turning to face him. "Where exactly do you plan to search for your target? Your likely wasting your time. "I suspect that he is heading toward the Northern border." Comato stated. "Why do you think he's heading that way?" Hanani asked. Comato looked at her out the corner of his eye. "He came from the Land of Wind, that's where Randy was coming from. And the two had to encounter each other on his way back. I notice that Randy was in a rush when he arrived and that the man didn't appear until Randy showed up. The Land of Wind is southwest from the Land of Fire. It wouldn't be very strategic to head back to the place you came from after attacking a village. He's gonna lay low for a while. Just in case I'm wrong, I've already sent a squadron to the the Land of Wind." "The Phantom State user didn't happen to use a Transportation Scroll did he?" The woman asked. "I see him step on a scroll before disappearing. I'm not sure if that's what you are talking about." Comato told her. "By the way...what's your name." Kaio asked. "If we are to trust you, we should AT least know your name. The woman's eyes shifted towards Kaio, her head remaining still. "Akemi." she said. "My name is Akemi. Ask for the scroll, he's likely a full day ahead of any search party if that's the case. Phantom State allows the user to bypass the range limitation that typically prevent someone from traveling more than a few kilometers with a Transportation Scroll. He could be in any of the neighboring countries by now." "If that's so then we'll have no but to move faster." Comato stopped. "Kaio. Now." Kaio opened a dimensional void. "Everyone go inn. Kaio will take us to the northern border. We will intercept him there. He is extremely weakened, he shouldn't be outside of the Land of Fire yet." "I have my doubts." Akemi said as she entered the void. "Chances are he's found a way to hide. Even if your correct about his escape route." Exiting the dimension, Comato and the other stood at the border. "So there's the plan we will split up in to two groups and find that man....Hanani, you with Kaio. Akemi, you're with me." Comato had split them up. "Let's move out." Akemi was hesitant, not liking being ordered like a member of Comato's squad, but went along with Comato's strategy. With Hanani and Kaio heading east along the border, Comato and Akemi headed west along the border. "So where do you expect him to be?" Akemi asked Comato. "If he's headed for the northern border there are several countries he could slip into. In fact if me mad his way to the Land of Hot Springs he could likely find a port and disappear completely. The village has great reach but it can still only search so far." "You're right. Nothing is getting done like this." Comato creates thirty wood clones. "They shall provide assistance." Comato has his clones scatter in many different directions to speed up the hunt for Seitoshi. "So tell me....how did you find out about the attack? And why did you leave the village?" Comato asked Akemi. Akemi simply looked at Comato for a moment with a blank stare. "You like your questions." she finally stated. "Very well, I happened to be nearby and ran into a patrol from the Leaf. They told me someone attacked the village, mentioning his ability to faze through solid matter. I immediately headed to the village. Asked for why I left the village, there's no simple answer. We'll say it was becoming difficult to achieve my goals while based there." "I see. But you do realize that it could have been a user of Kamui? How much do you know of this person? I need to know everything there is to know about this 'Phantom State' and how to stop it." Comato stared Akemi in the eyes. "If you expect to be trusted we need to know all the information you know about that man." "A Kamui user was unlikely." Akemi explained. "Not all Uchiha are capable of the ability. I'm not even sure if any Uchiha outside the Leaf even use it. Much less one willing to launch a solo attack on the Leaf. In regards to the attacker, I know nothing. It was believed that all the users of the ability were dead. Everything I know about Phantom State is second hand knowledge. If you want someone who has fought Phantom Style users before, I can bring you to meet him. After your failed search that is." "You're so optimistic. I can't fail this mission. Lady Hinata's life hangs in the balance! When that guy decided to mess with my best friend, he was granted a death wish. He made it personal for everyone in the village by taking for soul. I must find him at all costs" Comato clenched his fists banging them against a tree. "Determination will only get one so far." Akemi said. "When it comes to finding a ghost, your better off letting them find you." Comato turned to face Akemi and saw that she wasn't looking at him, but off into the distance. Akemi saw Comato had turned to her and shrugged. "Just thinking out load." she said. "What are you here for? To help or to criticize? You are not being helpful." Comato started to get angry. "I'm going to find that... Join me when you feel like you can be helpful." Akemi let a alight smile slip, growing amused at Comato's anger. "What's your relation to Sasuke?" She asked. Comato gave Akemi a funny look. "We're clansmen....nothing more, nothing less. Why do you ask that?" "Hādo used to talk about Sasuke's narrow minded determination." Akemi explained "You seem to share that quality. Just an observation." Akemi brought her hand up to her mouth and bit down on her thumb. I, Inu, Tori, Sāru, Hitsuji "Summoning Jutsu" Akemi brought her hand down on the ground in front of her. In a puff of white smoke, a handful of pidgins appeared in a ring. One by one the pidgins flew off into the air. "They'll provide air reconnaissance. Satisfied?" Comato smiled. "Yeah they will." Let's continue our search. Comato started to pick up pace. "My clones haven't found anything yet. Hopefully your summonings will find something." "If your clones haven't found anything it is unlikely our target is in the area. A Phantom State user would be obvious to a Sharingan user. So who was it that fought the Phantom Style user? Obviously it wasn't you." "It was my best friend...Randy Uzumaki." Comato started to grow frustrated again. "Damn....nothing is going as planned. I thought that I made all the right calls." "Sometimes even that's not enough." Akemi stated. Comato noticed she was staring into the distance again, something seemed to weigh heavily on her mind and the steely look in her eyes has softened. "Even if all the right calls are mad, all the right precautions taken, something unexpected still happens and everything is over." "We've searched everywhere and found nothing. I guess I'll called it off." Comato contact teammates to call their mission off. "I will take you to meet Randy when we get back. As Comoto finished speaking, Akemi's pidgins returned and landed, forming the same ring they had been summoned in. One of the pidgins stepped out of the ring and fluttered its wings. The rest of the pidgins bursts into puffs of white smoke and vanished. "Looks like this one found something." Akemi said, lacking enthusiasm. "Not the target but something worth checking out. About four kilometers southwest. "Alright. I'll have Kaio and Hanani met us there. Let's head in that direction." Comato and Akemi headed southwest from their current location. "What do you suspect it found?" "Probably some sign that your target was hear but isn't anymore. I've give you credit, you had the right idea searching the northern border, but it seems the target never made it quite that far. Probably used another stashed Transportation Scroll." It wasn't long before Akemi and Comato reached their destination. As Akemi had predicted, it was obvious that their target had been present, but was no longer in the area. Nearly a dozen trees lay strewn across the ground, having been cut down by a powerful attack. At the end of the downed trees was a blank scroll. Not but two meters from the scroll, several dried drops of blood stained the grass. "He was definitely here. The scroll look extremely similar to the one he used to escape." Comato walked closer to the scroll. "The real question is where he could've went after he passed through here." Comato turned to Akemi. "What do you think?" Akemi walked over to the scroll placed on the ground. "He's with someone." Akemi stated. "You can see the outline of two different footprints on the scroll." Akemi looked concerned. "Are you sure there was only one Phantom State user?" "No. Not that I know of." Comato walked closer to Akemi. Kaio and Hanani reached arrived. "What did you guys find?" Hanani asked. "I think we have a serious problem on our hands." Akemi stated before Comato could say anything. Akemi walked to the edge of the downed trees and again began looking off into the distance. "Needless to say your search was an overall failure." "I kinda figured that but what do you mean we have a serious problem?" Comato started to wonder. "Do you know his next move or something?" Akemi stared at Comato, concern ever present in her eyes. "I think there's someone you need to talk to. Now." Hanani started to grow worried. "Wait. What's going on?" "Your leader here has missed some important information. I fear there may be more than one Phantom State user." Hanani scoffed. "There was barely enough information for the one who attacked the village! Comato did what he could with the little information we had!" Akemi looked at Hanani and smirked. "Is that how it is between you two? I wouldn't have guess at first." Hanani's face slightly shifted in color. "What exactly are you implying!" Comato and Kaio both stood watching the two girls, confused about what they were talking about. "I thought we were talking about the mission?" Kaio whispered. "I did too. I don't know what's going on now." Amusement flickered in Akemi's eyes as Hanani stared her down. Only a few moments pasted before Akemi turned her attention back to Comato. "First I need to speak with the Hokage's son. If you wish I will then take you to see Yoru. He's the only one still alive with first hand experience fighting Phantom State users." "So she's just going to ignore me." Hanani took a deep breath then looked at Comato. "We'll be heading back now. This mission has been deemed a failure. Let's contact the other squadrons and head home." Kaio followed not saying a word. "So who exactly is this Your guy?" Comato asked Akemi. "My mentor." Akemi replied, keeping her eyes forward. "At least the only one who's still alive. He, my birth mother and Hādo defeated the original Phantom State user during the 4th Great War." "Is that so." Comato's team started towards the leaf. By now the Hokage has returned to the village. "I expect that Naruto Sensei has car home." Comato started to worried about Randy. "I don't suppose he'll be happy upon his return." Akemi stated. "At least this time the Leaf wasn't leveled by a lone ninja." "That guy is nothing. I could have beaten him with utter ease." Kaio stated looking straight ahead. "Randy was too weak" Akemi turned to Kaio, still smirking. "So naïve. Did you have and answer that the Uzumaki didn't? From what I gather, you both misjudged the enemy's state after the battle, even with your Dōjutsu." "If I were you I would hold my tongue." Kaio started to smiled. "That can get you in a world of trouble. " Akemi was about to state that Kaio didn't yet know the kind of trouble his tough guy act may lead to, but decided against it. He mission was gathering information. Not getting into confrontation with yet another ally ninja. Akemi simply smiled and waved south in the direction of the village. "Lead the way oh great Uchiha." She said sarcastically. "Stop Kaio...this isn't what we need right now. Once we reach the village we will report report straight to Naruto Sensei." Comato stated sighing out of frustration. "There's no need to turn against one another. I'm almost certain that he will show up again. And we'll be ready for it." With that the group headed back towards the Leaf Village. Akemi remained at the rear of the group, observing each of her "allies" as they jumped along the tree tops. She had no doubt of their strength, it being potentially greater than her own. But there was no telling what the strength of their common enemy was. Until a few days ago no one had seen a Phantom State user in nearly three decades. Why would one, if not several, suddenly appear? Perhaps Yoru would have a better idea of the reasoning. As they made their way to Hidden Leaf, all the members of the team keep their thoughts on Akemi. "Hmph....she's amusing.'"" Kaio thought glancing back at Akemi. "''Ugh. I don't like her...and I usually like everyone." Hanani thought. Comato smiled. "She pretty awesome. Kinda rude, but she's straight forward and dedicated. Those qualities have to be worth something." It took just under a day for the team to return from the northern border. They arrived at the north gate at mid day. All were exhausted from the nonstop trip, although none were willing to admit it. Upon drawing close to the north gate they noticed a mass of frantic Leaf Ninja huddled together around someone. They could hear shouting but from this distance it sounded like incoherent gibberish. "What's going on there?" Akemi asked. "I don't have clue." Comato said letting off a small laugh. The team drew closer to the uprising chaos to hear a very familiar voice shouting to get pass the hurtling Shinobi. "Get the hell out of my way!" The voice continue to yell. Comato instantly knew who the person was. "B-But your father has prohibited you from leaving the village. You can't leave!" Comato walked closer to the ruckus. "What's he doing?" Comato thought